Do Lice Get Into My Hair? (Thevideotour1's version)
Do Lice Get Into My Hair? is the 100th episode in the fourth season of Tiger Troops. It originally aired on July 16, 1993. Summary When Chris gets head lice, he is nervous about how the Tiger Troops and the kids will feel. However, it ends up spreading to everyone at school, forcing the students and staff to be checked everyday and instead of doing homework, are forced to stay up late and have their parents take out nits from their hair. Plot Cast *Chris (River Phoenix) *Danny (Justin Whalin) *Darren (Ricky Schroder) *Jimmy (Joey Lawrence) *Zack (Balthazar Getty) *Jay (Will Friedle) *Lily (Allison Mack) *Karen (Nicholle Tom) *Mary (Lisa Wilhoit) *Rachel (Blaze Berdahl) *Ellen (Thora Birch) *Diane (Lacey Chabert) *Abigail (Janice Kawaye) *Adam (Kaj-Erik Eriksen) *Ben (Robert Oliveri) *Bridget (Melissa Altro) *Danielle (Cristina Pucelli) *Jamie (Jodie Resther) *Jake (Kevin Frey) *Jeanette (Alexandra Picatto) *Joe (Kevin Williamson, Jr.) *Leon (Michael Caloz) *Lolita (Janessa Beth) *Sean (Amos Crawley) *Sophie (Lisa Ortiz) *Stephanie (Michelle Montoya) *Yang (Christian Buenaventura) *Wallace (Dennis Haysbert) *Christy (Jackie Richardson) *Infantry of Lice (Puppeteer: Eric Jacobson / Voice: Billy West) *Generel of the Louse Empire (Puppeteer: Steve Whitmire / Voice: Bob West) *Giant Louse (Body: Jenny Dempsey / Voice: Billy West) *Goetz (Dan Woren) *Chris' Mom (Teri Garr) *Chris' Dad (Kevin Kline) *Chris' Dad (age 18) (Jason Michas) *Mary and Rachel's Mom (Sharon Osbourne) *Mary and Rachel's Dad (Rodger Bumpass) *Mr. Law (Jim Chow) Trivia *This episode from Tiger Troops will be later adapted to the Arthur Season 5 episode, "The Lousy Week". *In "The Lousy Week", the buzz cut scene from this episode is parodied in a scene with Muffy parodying the role of Chris and Francine as Sean. Although, the Arthur version of the buzz cut scene is removed from Nickelodeon airings, the Nickelodeon fans state that Muffy and Francine's buzz cut hairstyles are too scary and look disgusting. Quotes Quote 1: *(the Tiger Troops and the kids are playing hockey at the gym) *Chris: Sean. Sean, I'm open. *(Sean tries to pass the puck to Chris. Chris drops the stick and scratches his head. The other players try to pass the puck to Lily) *Lily: Oh! (falls down) *Sean: Chris, you said you were open! You could have scored that goal! *Chris: I'm sorry, Sean. It's this damn itchy hair. It's been fucking bothering me all day. *Sean: Perhaps you should go to the nurse. It might be head lice. My girlfriend had it and it started out with an itchy head. *Chris: I couldn't have head lice. That's something that dirty people get. *Sean: That's not true, Chris. Look at Lily. She has head lice all over her hair. *Lily: Me?! Head lice?! What are ya staring at? *Chris: Lily, go to the nurse. *Lily: (scratches her head) Huh? What's this? Lice...all over my hair!!! HEEELLLPPP ME!!! *Chris: Alright, Lily! Calm down! See? She has head lice. *Narrator: Scamper, Snowflake and Louie seemed doomed to spend the rest of their lives imprisoned. Even though freedom seemed all but impossible, the thought of being locked in a zoo kept Scamper diligently searching for a fashion to escape. *Louie: You two are wasting your time! *Scamper: C'mon, we have to keep trying. Why don't you climb on my back one more time? *Snowflake: Woah! *Scamper: Can't you reach it, Snowflake? *Snowflake: Not quite. *Scamper: Now see if you can't. *Snowflake: Oh, it's no use. It's just a little too high for me to reach. *Scamper: Snowflake, try standing on top of my head. *Snowflake: Aah! *Scamper: Hurry, Snowflake! I can't hold you any longer! We almost had it! C'mon, Snowflake. We have to try it again! *Jack: Will these penguins never cut it out? I wish they'd start to get some sleep. *Louie: Keep moving, Snowflake! You almost had it! You almost had it open as well, you missed it by about this much. *Snowflake: Oh, Scamper, it's just too high for me to reach it. I can't, I can't! *Scamper: Snowflake, it's alright. *Snowflake: Really? Well, perhaps we can try again later. *Louie: Well, at least you two are keeping me entertained! *(Jack howls) *Louie: Old Jack's howling. Every time that's happened, there's been a horrible storm within a few moments. Quote 2: *(Sean is sitting on a bench with nothing to do) *(Chris opens the door and sees Sean) *Sean: Hello. *Chris: (gasps) Sean! What the fuck are you doing here? *Sean: I wanted to see what the nurse says. Well, do you have head lice? *Chris: Me?! Head lice?! No. The nurse says that I was just...thinking too hard. (scratches his head) Why are we here? (drops his hat) What's the meaning of life? Which came first, the chicken or the egg? *Sean: (picks up Chris' hat) Oh, my God! Chris! You dropped your hat! Ooh. So soft. *Shere Khan: It's gonna storm, captain! *Edgar: Bomb the hatches! *Prince John: Tie down the loose cargo! *Narrator: It was a storm that seemed to come up almost out of nowhere. Within moments of old Jack's warning howls, the tramp steamer was being pounded by the fury of a violent squall. Trapped in the cages and unprotected from the elements, the penguins were at the mercy of the storm. Quote 3: *(Sean is walking in the hallway with Danny, Lily, Jake, and Leon) *Sean: Can't you see? Chris has had head lice. *Lily: Why? *Sean: Because his dad wanted him to stay home and his parents had to get everything cleaned. *Danny: Sounds like a good idea. *Jake: Sean, do you think it's not alright to share our clothing? *Sean: Yes, Jake. If we do, all the lice will come inside and that will be so disgusting! *Danny: Eww! *Leon: Are you sure there's lice in our hairs, in our eyebrows, and in our eyelashes? *Sean: Well, perhaps. If boys and girls need to get rid of the lice, they use lice shampoo, but I think it's a good idea to get a buzz cut for purposes of lice elimination. *Lily: Yes. That makes it easier to wash. *Danny: Sounds good to me! *Gracie: They've been gone for so long now, I'm so concerned! *Mr. Graybeak: We looked everywhere for them and there's no sign. There's nowhere else to look. I'm afraid to just call off. *Gracie: Don't say that I'll come back, I know they'll be coming back soon! *Gilbert: Of course they will, darling. *Gracie: Oh, Gilbert. I'm so concerned! Quote 4: *(Rachel's dad gets a jar of mayonnaise from the fridge) *Rachel's dad: A-ha! This will do the trick! *Rachel: Mayonnaise?!? You're going to put mayonnaise on my head?!? *Rachel's dad: Sure. It's what your grandma used on me if I was a kid. (he puts a glop on mayonnaise on Rachel's head) *Mary: (in singsong voice) Ha ha! Ha ha! Mayo Head! Mayo Head! *Rachel: Will you shut up!? *Mary: Daddy! Why don't you put cheese and tomatoes on Rachel's head? (giggling) *Rachel: You're way too funny! Just as soon as you know how the infantry of lice gets smashed by a glop of mayonnaise, it will stop them. You're next. *Mary: Me?! Dad?! I don't fucking have "head mice". *Rachel and Mary's dad: Mary, they're called "head lice" and we all might have them. *Mary: You never stood a chance! (scratches her head) Dammit! *(fades to Mary's mum putting Mary's dolls into a bag) *Mary's mum: I'm sorry, Mary. But there may be lice hiding in their fur. It'll only be there for a few weeks. *Mary: Weeks?!? (she puts the straw into the bag) There. Well, the animals can breathe. *(Mary's mum leaves) *Mary: (sighs) If only there is a fashion to get rid of the lice, it'll be alright. (she walks over the window and rests her elbows on it) This time, the lice will all go away. *Scamper: What? A mop handle! *Louie: What? *Snowflake: Oh! *Scamper: Csendes! Get ready to escape. *Louie: That's it! *Snowflake: Ha ha! *Jack: What? Oh, well. *Scamper: Alright, follow me. *Louie: Oh, thank you, Scamper! *Scamper: Don't mention it. Let's go! *Snowflake: But which fashion? *Scamper: Well, let's see. Let's go that fashion! Hurry! What? *Snowflake: What? *Scamper: We have to go the other fashion. Hurry! C'mon! *Jack: What? Oh. *Scamper: Perhaps we could hide for a while way down there. *Snowflake: I don't know if I can climb down all of these steps. *Louie: That's no problem. Watch this! What are you waiting for? The coast is clear! *Scamper: Alright, just follow me. *Snowflake: Alright. *Louie: Let's find something around here to eat! *Scamper: You said it. *Louie: Here's where they keep the food, I know because I could smell it. Follow me! Quote 5: *(Yang watching wushu kata on TV) *Yang: Alright, dad. Let me get this straight. *(cuts to Mr. Law getting the nits out if Yang's hair) *Yang: I get to watch TV for hours and hours instead of doing homework. *Mr. Law: That's right. You've had a ton of nits and they are very hard to get out. *Yang: WOW!! This is so cool! I love lice! But my hair is itchy. *Mr. Law: I'll get rid of them where your hair looks clean, alright? *Yang: Alright. *Snowflake: Well, it's some kind of food. This must be the kind of food that men eat. *Louie: It's good. Here, have some! *Scamper: It's not bad. Have some! Quote 6: *Chris: You're doing it wrong, Goetz! I wanted the big dipper above my bed! *(the paint splashes on Goetz's eye) *Goetz: (sighs) Alright. *(Chris' mum tries to get the lice out of Chris' hair) *Chris: What is this, mum? *Chris' mum: Look, Chris!! The fucking lice!! They're back!! *Chris: Really?! That's impossible. *(fades to Chris and his friends eating lunch in the cafeteria) *Chris: Oh, dear. I had this great story. You wanna hear? *Lolita: Sure, Chris. We'd love to. *Chris: Alright. Then yesterday, if we were at school, our hairs look nice and clean. But that night, an infantry of lice crawled onto our hairs where our parents are forced to get them out with a lice comb. *Jeanette: Why the fuck did they do that? *Chris: Oh, you mean the head lice? That's why they are knights. *Sean: Knights?! *Chris: Yeah. Knights. Oh, my God! (his head is itchy and he scratches his head) *Lolita: What's the matter, Chris? *Chris: Lice!! On my head!! (shrieking) AAHHHH!!!! *Lolita: WHAAAAAT?!?!! *Chris: (yelling) AAHH!!! Get it off me!! Get it off me!! *Joe: Don't panic, alright?! *Adam: Chris, take it easy!! Chris!! *Chris: Help me!! *Ben: Here, Chris!! Lemme help you!! (he gets the lice off Chris' head) *(Chris shivering) *Ben: Aah! It was just a louse in a knight costume. *Jeanette: Chris, you should try getting a buzz cut to eliminate the lice from spreading. *Yang: Yes, you've had a lot of nits and they're very hard to get out. *Chris: What did you say? *Medusa: What? Hey, there's something funny going on! *Amos: Look at this! Who made this mess? *Horned King: All the penguins have gotten out! *Ratigan: How could they have gotten out? *Sykes: You're asking me? All I know is that the penguins are gone! *Ursula: Alright! *McLeach: These penguins must have done this. Just wait until I get my hands on these troublemakers. Let's find them! *Louie: Let's keep moving! *Snowflake: But they've had us trapped in here! *Louie: Hurry! Here they come! Quote 7: *(Sophie, Mary, and Rachel rush to Wallace's house) *(Sophie rings the doorbell) *Wallace: (opens the door) Hi, girls. How's it going? *Sophie: Look, Wallace. The head lice came back into our hair. *Wallace: I never thought of that. *Christy: Have you put lice shampoo on your hair to make the head lice disappear? *Mary: Yes. Every day. *Wallace: Good. It'll make you feel better. *Christy: Now where are you supposed to be right now? *Sophie: Well, we're supposed to be at home. *Rachel: Yes. The lice came back and we wanna get rid of them. *Mary: Yes. *Wallace: Well, you'd better take care of that. *Gaston: It's them! They're in here! Now you butterfingers earn your pay and catch them! *Sailors: (birds sing, voice-over) Don't let them get away, don't let them get away. They're worth a lot of money, don't let them get away. *Jafar: Come here, you! Oops! *Penguins: (singing, voice-over) We have to get away, we have to get away. Won't like it in the zoo, we have to get away! *Scar: Why, you...come back here, you! *Penguins: (singing, voice-over) We have to run and hide! We have to run and hide, if they take us to the zoo, they'll lock us up inside! We have to get away, we have to get away. Don't like it in the zoo, we have to get away! Quote 8: *(Sophie, Mary, and Rachel are walking home) *Mary: Such a bad idea. What's the big point? *Sophie: Lice are hard to get rid of. *Rachel: Yes. And even if can make the lice disappear, we'll use lice shampoo. *Sophie: That's cool, Rachel. *Giant louse: Hey, girls! Looking for me?! *Sophie: You're the one...that should disappear forever. *Giant louse: Oh, yes?! (he pushes the girls with his lance) *Girls: (shrieking) AAHHHH!!!! *(giant louse laughing evilly) *Sophie: You'll pay for this, you little shit. *Girls: Tiger Troops, clothes on! (they use their Tiger Troops watch and morph their normal clothes into action hero clothes) *Giant louse: Pain and anguish await you! *Rachel: Let's do this! *(the girls defeat the giant louse with their weapons) *Sophie: (turns upside down and spins her nunchucks with her feet, similar to Maxi's Hurricane) Here you go! *(giant louse moaning) *Sophie: Let's change back into our normal clothes so we can get the hell outta here! *Girls: Normal clothes on! (they use their Tiger Troops watch to change back into their normal clothes) *Sophie: C'mon. Let's go home. *(the girls go home) *Ratcliffe: There you are! *Sailors: (singing, voice-over) Don't let them get away, don't let them get away. They're worth a lot of money, don't let them get away. *Snowflake: Scamper, help! *Scamper: Hey, Snowflake! Come over here! *Snowflake: Oh! *Scamper: Woah! Snowflake, watch out! *Snowflake: Oh, my Scamper! *Frollo: Run! They're above the deck! *Scamper: C'mon, this is our chance. *Penguins: (singing, voice-over) We have to stay ahead, we have to stay ahead. If they take us to the zoo, we'll wish we were dead! *Hades: Jack, you stupid dog! Why don't you get up and help us? *Louie: We don't have much time. I wonder...where they went! Hey, guys! Scamper! Snowflake! *Scamper: What? Hey look, it's Louie! Hey, Louie, c'mon down here! *Louie: Here I come! *Shan-Yu: Get him! *Clayton: Second here rate, saboteur gets an end! *Penguins: (singing, voice-over) We have to get away, we have to get away. Don't like it in the zoo, we have to get away! *Snowflake: Scamper! *Louie: Hold on! *Kron: These are little penguins were heading for your salary! Now look sharp and toss him aboard! Penguins in Antarctica! We'll catch you! *(Jack howling) *Yzma: Captain, Old Jack is howling. And there's a storm must be on the road! *Rourke: What? *Gantu: Reinforcements! Quote 9: *(at McDonald's, Chris and Sean are arguing) *Sean: I didn't give you lice, Chris! You did! *Chris: Yeah, but you gave them back to me! *Sean: Prove it! *Chris: Prove you didn't!! *Danielle: Calm down, guys. I've been doing some research on head lice. (she gets her papers from her seat) And all the articles say that it's impossible to tell who gave it to whom, so stop blaming each other, but I did read that lice can be harder to get rid of when you have long hair. Quote 10: *(Chris and Sean get out of the barber shop with their buzz cut hairstyles) *Chris: Oh, my fucking God. They said that we're gonna be like models. *Sean: Yeah. Boy models. We might be able to fun things with this haircut. Transcript